


the gift of the magi

by ineedtodomylaundry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtodomylaundry/pseuds/ineedtodomylaundry
Summary: Stream of consciousness, somewhat filtered?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	the gift of the magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurd/gifts).



Rusty Hall, shone in the moonlight. Our protagonist, Ronnie walked along the tarred pathway adjacent to Rus, the cacophony of owl hoots and morning bird calls accompanying her. 3 AM, she knew, was an odd time to walk back home to her dorm. Ronnie had a text conversation going on with her friend from India (the time difference made it a great time to talk):

(3:02) What’s up with that guitar I saw in your room last vidcall?  
_Um im learning it_  
Ok dude, when did you start?! I would’ve loved to join you. Do you go to like a class?  
_Noo my sis bought this for me on Sun coz she’s been feeling guilty about that time I walked in on her and her gf_  
(3:03) So... are you learning it? Or y’know if you aren’t at the moment, I have a guitar…do you want to learn together?  
_Yeah Im not paying for an online class, too broke_  
~~But the class costs~~ I understand. Well some other time in our lives?  
(3:05) _Sure. U can take a class though im sure?_  
Ah well, physics really gets to you. I don’t have time for a music class next semester. Also, all the music classes here are intense! What happened to letting some non-genius learn?  
(3:05) _typing_  
(3:05) Wait not non-genius. There’s no such thing as genius. I need to get this out of my way of thinking, it’ll only sabotage me  
(3:06) _Whoa girl calm down why are you so worried about that freakin word_  
Uh because physics is a field in which you can’t afford to think the way I’m thinking if you want to be successful?  
_…okay_


End file.
